vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/III
The Xai are an extra-dimensional humanoid species that hail from the planet of Xyon, in the dimension known as the Aeternus. They were created by the human scientist Malakai Madora, who pioneered the development of extra-dimensional travel, which was later banned by his government after its apparent failure which killed 800 observers during the testing of his device. The Xai have existed for 10,000 years, during which time they advanced rapidly, and soon came to dominate the sole planet in their dimension, leading to their desire to seek out new worlds to colonize. The Xai are undying beings, meaning that though their physical form may be destroyed, their spirit is not, and they will simply reappear in the Aeternus. They govern the empire known as the Xai Ascendancy, which has served as Madora's sole governing body, and his link to all Xai in the known universe. History Origin and creation When Malakai arrived on the world of Xyon, it was a barren, lifeless wasteland, which was nothing more than a grayish-brown orb hanging in a bleak and lifeless dimension. Malakai quickly discovered that the planet was a testing ground used by a much more powerful species ancient beyond reckoning, who used the planet to test out the development of certain species in an environment created by them, and later destroyed when no longer needed. The devices they used to do this were perfectly preserved, all located within a base that have been abandoned for countless thousands of years. Malakai survived in that base, and studied the technology for years until he was well-versed in their operation. With his knowledge of the systems and equipment, Malakai decided to use them, having grown lonely after spending fifteen years on the planet with no company. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, Malakai decided he would become the progenitor of a species he would adopt as his children and family, and this species would soon become known as the Xai. Malakai used his own genetic information, and was determined to create what he assumed would be the perfect race. He would, of course, add his own ideas of perfection to the development of the Xai, but they would later turn out as he had planned. He spent a total of seven years designing the Xai, ensuring that everything that they needed and he personally wanted, were included in the final designs, and Malakai confirmed the completion of his work, and was prepared to give the machines the order to produce the first Xai. However, being the religious man he was, Malakai acknowledged that there needed to be a first, and he decided the first Xai would be himself. Malakai readjusted many of his orders to the machines in the base, and stepped into a stasis chamber that he had reconfigured into a genetic alteration tube. After a week of silent transformation, Malakai emerged as the first Xai in existence. With that, he turned his attention to finally producing the Xai he wanted, pleased with the great power and abilities he had given himself, some of which included near-godlike abilities. The first Xai he created with his own powers was Belisari, whom he took as his wife. The two spent decades together, and with many of Malakai's personal additions to the plans of the Xai genetic code, Belisari was supremely loyal to him. With her input and recommendations, Malakai made additional changes to the Xai he had not thought of before, which in the end came to improve the Xai as a whole. After spending no more than a century with one another, the couple finally agreed to produce additional Xai, at last planning to transform the barren planet they had come to call Xyon, into a lush paradise of their dreams. The first child they had was Vashan, who was later followed by the twins Xavier and Kiman. Malakai's hopes for a swift growth of the new Xai family ran into problems almost immediately however. Vashan was not interested in marriage, and neither were Xavier or Kiman, at least not with one another, leading to frustration on Malakai's part. Malakai could, if he wished, ordered them to obey, as unflinching obedience was encoded into their genetics. Instead, Malakai agreed to let them remain single and choose who they wished to marry later on. Until then, Malakai and Belisari continued to have children, up to thirteen, upon which the Xai race finally began to grow. Expansion Sometime following the formation of the entire Madora family, Vashan and Kiman agreed to have a children when Xavier refused to wed Kiman. They later came to become parents to Samael. Xaiver came to wed his sister Sophia, who gave birth to Jordan and Josephine soon after Samael's birth. The pattern of brother-sister marriages in the family continued, and the second generation of natural-born Xai had been creation. After the second generation came the five great-grandchildren of Malakai and Belisari; three from Samael and his sister Nyx, and two from Jordan and Josephine. With the family now of a reasonable size, Malakai assembled them all and stated it was time for them to depart and begin expanding within their own areas, which would help speed up the growth of the race. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright